


Pyjama Party

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: It's lucky that it was an unusually warm night at Skyhold. If not, things would've been a lot worse.





	1. Calm Before The Storm

They had barely made it to the Inquisitor's quarters before Cullen had started tearing off her clothes. Backing her up the last set of stairs, a trail of boots, pants and shirts lay behind them. Cullen's armour clattered to the ground in between frenzied kisses. Reaching the last step, Cullen swept Melokia up into his arms. Her legs automatically locked in around his waist. Melokia's hands ran through his blond curls as her lips found one of his ears. Sucking on his earlobe, Cullen shuddered with desire. Distracted by his lover's attentions, he tried to make his way over to the bed but had to stop at the lounge before he went weak in the knees. 

Dropping down onto the cushion, Melokia adjusted her position so she could straddle his lap comfortably. Her mouth made its way to his neck and she started to leave a line of love bites across it. Breath ragged, Cullen's large, warm hands gripped at her slender waist. He encouraged her hips back and forth, rubbing her sensitive centre across his aching hard on. Teasing her. Tempting her. But never entering her. He wasn't going to give in until she was dripping and begging for him to be inside her. 

Melokia's moans of pleasure echoed throughout her chambers. Cullen smiled wickedly at her desperate movements against him. Reaching up, he laced his fingers in her snow white hair and tugged her head towards him, Capturing her kiss swollen lips with his, his tongue explored hers eagerly. Melokia took this opportunity to position herself above his cock and trap their moans in their mouths as she sank down on him.

Breaking away from the kiss, Melokia rested her forehead against Cullen's as she paused in her movements. Breathing heavily, she stared into Cullen's lust-filled eyes as she started to slowly rock her hips. 

"Oh sweet maker." Cullen stuttered, closing his eyes from the intensity of those subtle thrusts. His head rolled on the back of the lounge and Melokia's mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking an impressive purple mark to its side. 

Cullen;s hands had found their way to her pert backside and grabbed hold. Helping her thrust her hips forward and back. Making her gasp and moan and pant in ecstasy. Flinging her head and pushing her breasts forwards, her pace picked up as she chased her orgasmic high. Cullen's mouth and tongue licked and suckled at her perky breasts. Causing jolts of pleasure to travel through her body to her nether regions. Her nails dug into Cullen's shoulders as she rode him. Cullen thrust upwards in urgency, hitting that sweet spot inside her. 

"Do that again," Melokia begged breathlessly. "Again. Again. Again." And Cullen complied.

He could feel her tensing up around his length. Pulling her down on him as he pushed upwards, he watched the exact moment she shattered with bliss. Leaning forward and burying his face in her breasts, Melokia held onto her lover as she came. Crying out in ecstasy, she felt Cullen stiffen before following her in orgasm. His arms were wrapped tightly around her slender waist as they both panted from their fun.

When their heart rates and breathing had managed to calm down enough to speak, Melokia laughed.

"Couldn't make it to the bed, huh? And here I thought you were so strong and unflappable." She teased him as she slowly removed herself from his lap.

"What can I say? You take my breath away." Cullen chuckled as he watched Melokia walk over to the wash basin to clean up. Admiring her backside, he was suddenly blinded when a wet wash cloth landed on his face. Removing it, he cleaned himself up before rising to join Melokia. Coming up behind her, he rested his chin on top of her head as his hands gently held her stomach. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Melokia grinned as she felt his fingers tracing light patterns across her still flat belly.

"Still excited about future parenthood, ma'vehan?" She asked him, turning in his arms so she could return the hug. 

"Of course I am. I still can't believe its happening. It's like a dream." Cullen kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"Well it isn't a dream and in a few months, I'll look like I've swallowed a melon whole." Melokia laughed at her own joke. 

"You'll be the most beautiful whole-melon-eater ever." He joked along with her.

Melokia shook her head with a grin, as she led him to her four poster bed. Stopping at her dresser, she pulled on a pair of underwear and threw a pair of Cullen's to him. Normally, they would wear a lot more to bed but it was unnaturally warm at Skyhold that evening. Cullen climbed into bed as Melokia opened up the balcony doors to let in a breeze. The stars shone brightly and the moon looked like a giant cheese wheel hung in the night sky. Joining Cullen in bed, she rested her head on his shoulder as they gazed out the doors into the night. Cullen's free hand was placed protectively of Melokia's stomach as the whispers of the mountain air lulled them to sleep. 

*****

Josephine was crossing the courtyard on her way back to the main keep. She had just finished the last of her errands for the day and she was eager to take her shoes off and go to bed. 

Passing a darkened alley next to the main stairs, she failed to notice the shadow hidden there. Seeing as her head was buried in her clipboard as always.

She didn't see the figure slip out of the darkness or their silent approach from behind. She did, however, see the glint of the dagger as it lashed before her eyes. She felt the blade cut deeply into her side. She could taste the metallic tang of blood in the air. She heard the ear piercing scream that rang out across Skyhold, recognising it as her own voice. 

"Please find me in time." The last thing she thought before succumbing to the darkness.


	2. The Eye Of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos reigns in Skyhold and the Inner Circle knows the dress code apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at chapter summaries. I hate spoilers.

Iron Bull, Varric, Blackwall, Cole, Sera and the Chargers were in the tavern, drinking copious amounts of alcohol and playing Wicked Grace. Cassandra had left earlier in the evening. Having run out of money and not willing to bet clothing. Their laughter died in their throats and the whole bar went silent when a bone chilling scream rang out. The entire tavern jumped to their feet and launched themselves towards the door. They grabbed weapons as they ran. Mugs of ale clattered to the floor as tables and chairs where knocked over in their haste. The cards and piles of winnings, including Bull's eye patch and left boot, Cole's ridiculously large hat and shirt, Blackwall's pants and gloves, Varric's shirt and golden necklace and everything Sera had been wearing bar her small clothes, lay abandoned. 

Half naked and drunk, they drew their weapons as they made their way into the pandemonium outside. Assailants clad in black, lightweight armour, emerged from shadows and over the walls. Without hesitation, they started to attack. Inquisition soldiers defended the general population as they ran for cover. 

Blackwall spied the motionless pile of golden ruffles that were Josephine, lying in the middle of the battle. Letting out an angry cry, he rushed forth to get to her side. Varric and Sera loaded their weapons and leapt up the stairs to cover Blackwall and the rest of the troops. Cole, with daggers glinting in the moonlight, vanished from Bull's side. Only to reappear in a flash of red as he slit the throat of one of the attackers. 

Cassandra, who was halfway ready for bed, had come rushing out of her quarters in just a shirt and small clothes. Brandishing her sword and shield, she bolted past Bull into the thick of the fight. Bull hoisted up his great axe and ran in behind her, swinging his axe at any enemy who dared to get too close. His Chargers followed suit, cutting down foes left and right. 

*****

Dorian and Onyvr were cuddled up in Dorian's reading nook. Only the books they had been reading now lay forgotten. The couple were too preoccupied with removing each other's clothes in the empty library. Clad only in their small clothes, seeking hands roamed over the other's body. Grabbing and rubbing and teasing just the right spots. Until the high pitched scream echoed in through the window. 

Jolted apart, Dorian and Onyvr reached for their staffs without hesitation. Racing towards the stairs, they were joined by Leliana and her bow. It had slipped their minds that the Spymaster liked to work nights in the top of the library tower. Leliana smirked knowingly at the pair as they ran. Onyvr blushed to the tips of his elvish ears in embarrassment and Dorian just wiggled his eyebrows at the redhead. 

Bursting through the main doors, the trio skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs. Leliana already had an arrow notched and was firing down at the enemies. She spotted Blackwall defending an unconscious Josephine.

"Josie!" She cried out. "Onyvr go. Get to her now!" She guarded the healer mage as he jumped down the stairs to go to Josephine's aid. 

Dorian sprinted down the staircase, casting fireballs every which way. He raised fallen troops to encircle Onyvr as he worked on the Ambassador. Blackwall joined Dorian's undead allies in protecting the pair. Together, they struck down foes as they approached. Onyvr ignored the shouts and cries of the assault to better concentrate on Josephine's wound. After a quick barrier spell for added protection, he set to work.

*****

Melokia and Cullen were sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in each other's arms. Their pleasant dreams were interrupted by the sound of a terrified and painful scream from below. The Inquisitor was up in an instant, leaping from her bed and Cullen was not far behind her. She ran straight towards their weapons. Melokia handed Cullen's sword and shield to him before reaching for her staff. She felt him wrap his fur mantle around her shoulders to cover her bare breasts. 

Looking worriedly at each other, Melokia led the way to her balcony. Down below, they viewed the chaos erupting in the courtyard. They watched Dorian, Onyvr and Leliana come bounding out of the main keep and start fighting. They saw the Chargers and the rest of the Inner circle come barrelling out of the Inn and right into the thick of things. They even spotted Cassandra running out of her quarters in her pyjamas and begin fighting. 

Knowing they had to hurry, Melokia cast an ice spell at the base of her balcony. Thanking the Maker silently for getting Vivienne to teach her, she leapt up onto the railing. Cullen was shaking his head at her.

"Oh no. No way. I'll take the stairs thank you." He tried to back away from her but the grip she had on his wrist was too tight. Glaring at him with her "Do as the Inquisitor says or I'll kill you face", he sighed in defeat and climbed up next to her. 

Pulling Cullen along with her, she jumped down onto the makeshift ice slide. They slid down the cold ice, whilst Cullen clutched at her hand. He was not a happy man at that moment. Reaching the bottom, Melokia steadied the both of them as they gained their footing. Once standing steady, they run towards the battle. Cullen joined Bull, Cassandra and Inquisition forces in their frontal assault. Melokia caused lightening to rain down from the heavens, shocking attackers into paralysis. Ready to be cut down by arrows, daggers, axes and swords. 

Casting electric orbs to chase down opponents, she found herself back to back with Dorian. Fending off advances, Dorian chanced a glance down at the Inquisitor's very exposing attire.

"You're looking very fashionable this evening. Fur suits you." He joked as he smashed a foe across the face with the end of his staff. 

Melokia rolled her at him as she froze fighters to the ground, making them easy picking. Trust Dorian to notice that in the heat of battle. 

"I see you are looking just as fetching this evening as well." She retorted and she heard him let out a small laugh. "Where's Onyvr?"

"Attending to Josephine. Blackwall, Leliana and a few corpses are guarding them. Plus, I believe he cast a barrier spell as well." Dorian grunted with effort as he fought.

Melokia looked around, searching for her brother. An assassin took that moment to sneak up on her. Cole, who had just appeared close by, was not quick enough to stop the attack. He managed to throw the rogue off, thus only stabbing Melokia in the shoulder. Crying out in pain, Melokia dropped to her knees, clutching her wound. 

Cole was screaming in rage born from panic and worry. "No! Don't you hurt her! Get away from the Snow Bunny and her cub! I'll make you pay for that!" 

His hands were a whirlwind. Too fast to see clearly. Blood sprayed everywhere as he cut the man to ribbons. Only stopping when he heard the Inquisitor call to him. Panting, Cole crouched down next to her. Blood dripped down his face and hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. 

"I'll be fine Cole. It's just a flesh wound. We can take care of it later. Thank you for defending me." She answered him. 

With a grunt, she rose to her feet, fire and determination burning within her eyes. Cole and Dorian hovered next to her, just daring anyone to come closer. Cole look horrific painted red with blood and the fire that burned in Dorian's palms was blinding. Melokia raised her staff in the air and called on all of her remaining mana before slamming the staff into the ground. Electricity cracked around the courtyard as a storm cloud formed. Static started dragging enemies in under the violent looking cloud. They tried resisting the pull of the electric cage that was being cast out from the storm but it was in vain. Scrambling for handholds on cobblestones and walls, they fought futilely against the Inquisitor's magic. Panting with effort, Melokia knew she was getting to the limit of her mana. Until she felt Dorian's hand on her back and felt the pulse of his mana as he pushed it through her to use. Dalish, the "Archer", came up next to Dorian and gave Melokia her mana too. Feeling the extra surge in power, heightened the strength of the pull until all the assassins were trapped. 

Inquisition forces surrounded the edge of the cage. Joined by the Inquisitor's Inner Circle, Cullen and Leliana, they stood with their weapons drawn and ready.

"On your knees and hands behind your backs!" Cullen roared in anger. He had seen Melokia get stabbed and he was beyond furious. And scared and worried. But that would have to wait. "Relieve them of their weapons and take them to the dungeons." He ordered his troops as he gave Melokia a nod to release the cage.

She nodded back before lowering the spell. Sagging from the effort, Dorian and Dalish caught her up in their arms as they sat her gently on the ground. She watched the black clad rogues get led away by the soldiers. They're were not going to like what happens to them tomorrow she thought angrily to herself. Melokia jumped slightly as she felt hands putting pressure on her stab wound. 

"It's ok. It is me, Cole." Funny, she hadn't noticed that Dalish had gone to help with escorts the prisoners out of the courtyard. "I'll take care of you when Cullen is busy. Both of you. The Lion would break forever if he lost you. Your twin Bunny will help you soon. And do what I cannot." Cole told her reassuringly as he tended to her back. 

"Faint breathing. Light breathing. But breathing all the same. Light beats. Weak beats. But growing stronger by the minute. Still here. Will fight. Will always fight. Too much to do. She will be ok. Onyvr got to her in time. He will help. He will always help."

Melokia breathed a sigh of relief at Cole's words. Josephine will be alright. She looked up at her Inner Circle as they approached her. Each of them in various states of undress and covered in blood and dirt. What a sight they all made. If only the nobles were here to see the mighty Inquisition running around in their underwear.

"Cub?" Varric questioned.


	3. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Melokia isn't going to wait until morning for answers. She was mad and getting them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this chapter and it kept getting longer and longer, so i had to add another chapter to this mini series. Plus I had a bit of trouble writing this one, hence the reason for the delay.  
> Also, if you have ever wondered why I have only ever written about Vivienne once, it's because she drives me mad. A bit stuck up for my taste. And she's so mean to poor Cole. He's just trying to help.

Melokia sat on the ground, staring up at her closest friends with a blank look on her face. The battle had been loud. Loud enough that she hadn't heard what Cole had yelled. She knew it was him because that was what he called the life growing inside her. His voice had obviously carried across the fight for the ever curious Varric to hear it.

She was spared having to answer their curious looks when Onyvr and Cullen hurried over to her. Her brother placed his hands on the wound on her back and began stitching the flesh closed with his healing magic. Cullen had dropped down beside her and grabbed a hold of her hands. His eyes searched her face quickly as he whispered to her.

"Are you ok? I saw you get injured. I'm so sorry I wasn't close enough to stop it."

"Hush Cullen. I'm fine," Melokia leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Cole had me covered. It's just a flesh wound. Onyvr will have me healed up in no time."

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. "I know. I was just so scared for you." He glanced quickly at her stomach. Quick enough that no one close by noticed. Except for Bull and Varric. They were both exceptionally good at reading people and picking up on the smallest details. But they held heir tongues. For now. Until thy were certain.

Onyvr stood, kissing the top of Melokia's head. "There. All done.You should be fine but I recommend no midnight fights for at least a week." He joked as he wandered off to help the Inquisition healers with the other injured soldiers.

Melokia, with her hand in Cullen's, rose and looked around the courtyard. Most of the dead were the mysterious attackers.Their bodies were strewn across the ground. Blood staining the stone red. A few Inquisition troops lay among them but not as many as she feared. The Inner Circle watched Leliana and Blackwall escorting Josephine into the main keep. A pair of soldiers carried her on a stretcher. Melokia could see Leliana clasping Josephine's dainty hand. Seeing them talking took away some of the anxiety and fear that had built up inside her. Those feeling melted away and just left pure anger in its place.

"Bugger this," She said suddenly, startling her friends and lover. "No way I'm waiting until morning. I'm going to find out right now what the hell happened. Coming?"

Melokia stomped away away to the dungeons without waiting for a response. She dragged Cullen along behind her and the rest of her companions were hot on her heels. Pausing at the door, Melokia took a steadying breath. "Mean faces" Melokia ordered as sh arranged her face into her Inquisitor mask.

Shoving the door open, Melokia strode purposely into the room. Their captives turned to look at the noise. Her friends positioned themselves around the room. Varric walked to the end and cocked his crossbow. Sera strolled in front of the cells, pulling faces and pointing her bow at random prisoners. Iron Bull took his place in front of the only door into the room. His great axe resting on his shoulder. Casandra sat on the only stool in the corner ans sharpened her sword. Dorian leaned against one of the walls, causally making flames dance in the palms of his hands. Cullen stood behind Melokia, arms folded with his usual serious expression on his face.

Cole was beside Melokia, whispering in her ear. Melokia ignored everything bar what Cole had to say. When the spirit boy finished, Melokia straightened up and walked to one of the cells. Her violet eyes shined in the dim light as she searched the cell. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed out one of men enclosed within. Cassandra and Varric walked over and took guard behind the Inquisitor. Cullen joined them with the cell keys.

"You. Come here." She pointed at the man. The rest of his comrades parted, leaving him alone in the middle of the cell. "Walk over to the door and turn around. Put your hands behind your back and keep your head down. If anyone moves then you will become well acquainted with my two friends" Cassandra and Varric raised their weapons slightly in response. The singled out man complied with her wishes. Once he had his hands behind his back, Cullen opened the door and shackled his hands. Varric had his crossbow ready just in case one of the prisoners tried to make a break for it. Cullen dragged the man out while Cassandra re-locked the door. Cullen pushed the man to his knees in the middle of the room and stepped aside so Melokia could begin her interrogation.

Squatting down, Melokia reached over and removed the black mask he wore. He glared defiantly at the Inquisitor as his face was revealed. The tan of his Tevinter heritage giving him away. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Tevinter huh? You're a long way from home." He spat at the ground as he bared his teeth at her in an evil grin. He started insulting her in Tevine, causing his fellow prisoners to laugh mockingly. Dorian stood silently as he listened to room. Melokia just smiled slightly as she let them talk.

She beckoned Cole over to her as she asked him, "Find me the one who hurt Josephine please."

The room went quiet as Cole started to speak. "Darkness. Was hiding. Wasn't seen by the lady in gold. She screamed so pretty when I stuck her. Shame she wasn't an elf. She would've fetched a pretty penny at the Magisturm. She definitely would've been more than just a cleaner." Cole wandered from cell to cell, talking out loud, as he pinpointed Josephine's assailant. "Him. He hurt nice Josephine. Let me hurt him please. Let me make him as scared as she was." Cole begged Melokia.

Varric came over to tug Cole out of Melokia's way. "Not this time kid. I'll take you hunting in the morning. Take it out on some wolves."

Melokia walked over to the cell with the accused. He stood there, arms folded and head held high, just challenging the Inquisitor. The man was startled as her hand shot through the bars and grabbed the front of his jacket. She yanked him forward, smashing his face against the bars. The rest of the prisoners cried out in shock as Melokia placed her left hand on the man's face and opened a rift in his head. The shriek of pain was cut short as the Inquisitor flicked her wrist and closed the fade rift. All that was left behind was the limp headless body that she let drop to the floor.

"Damn Boss. You're scary when you're mad." Iron Bull said from the entrance.

Melokia shrugged her shoulders as she walked back to the shackled man kneeling on the floor. His mouth hung open in shock and fear. "Now where were we? Ah I remember. I asked a question and you spat at me and started speaking in Tevine. So, I'm going to ask this once. Who are you and why did you attack Skyhold?"

Her prisoner snorted and continued in Tevine. Melokia sighed and looked towards Dorian. Dorian pushed off the wall and walked over towards the pair.

"You have such a filthy mouth for someone in your position." Dorian said causally. The man's eyebrows shot up as Melokia question Dorian.

"What did he have to say Lord Pavus?

"Dorian Pavus!" The prisoners gasped together.

"Would you look at that. Mr Mustache is famous in smelly Tevinter." Sera mocked. "Well I'm famous too. Red Jenny here. Ready to stomp some prissy Vint nards." She cackled as she jumped around the room.

Melokia and Dorian just shook their heads at the half naked elf laughing creepily.

"Anyway," Dorian continued, "His name is Lucas and he is the head of the slave trade in Minrathous. They had a great idea to capture all of the Skyhold's elves for their slave trade. More specifically, the Dalish leader of the Inquisition. I.E. You. They have some very interesting plans for you apparently. Tsk tsk tsk." Dorian shook his finger at Lucas. "Should've kept your mouth shut there. The Inquisitor isn't going to like what you were planning to do."

"And what might that have been?" Melokia raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't have to answer to you. You filthy, half dressed knife eared barbarian. Unless you were asking if you could get on your knees and suck my dick." Lucas snarled at her rudely.

"Oh honey. You wouldn't like that. Haven't you heard? Dalish are known to bite." She snapped her teeth at him. Lucas flinched away as Melokia leaned forward. "What's wrong? Am I not pretty enough for you? Don't you like teeth? Or don't you like the fact that you are all totally screwed. Enjoy your night. It might be the last night you all ever get."

Melokia rose to stand over the guilty man. Cassandra came forward and yanked Lucas to his feet by his chains. She shoved him into an empty cell and locked the door behind him. Melokia and her companions walked to the door. Sera ripped off her breast band and flashed the prisoners. She screeched with laughter at their stunned faces. Bull grabbed her on the way past and slung her over his shoulder. Varric chuckled at her antics as he snatched up her bow as he left behind them. Cassandra just snorted in disgust as she left to go to bed. Cullen escorted Melokia out with Dorian following behind.

Soon only Cole remained. He walked silently over to Lucas. With his head down, Cole muttered threateningly. "You hurt my friends. You hurt the Lion. You hurt the Snow Bunny. And you almost hurt the cub. I can't wait until tomorrow. The Snow Bunny is going to hurt you back. Just wait. Have a nice sleep. I'll see you in your nightmares."


	4. The Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning brings some closure after the storm that hit Skyhold the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated to this story but Solas is a tool and I can't wait for Dragon Age 4, so I can punch him in his egg head face.

<p>The next morning found Melokia hunched over her basin throwing up her breakfast. Cullen stood behind her, rubbing her back and hold her hair out of the way. His whispered reassurances were drowned out by her retching. Finally, when there was nothing left, she straightened up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Cullen handed her a glass of water with a smile. Melokia returned it as she took the glass gratefully.

  
"Only seven more months to go." She joked to her lover. "I hope the blood gets cleaned up quickly. The smell, even from up here, is making me queasy."

"Don't worry love. I'll have the soldiers help with all of that." Cullen said as he walked over to the wardrobe and began pulling clothes out for the day.

Melokia joined him in getting dressed. Which was difficult seeing as Cullen couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. The Inquisitor swatted away his roaming hands from her behind as she tried to pull on her pants.

"I love you but now is not the time. We have a busy day ahead of us. Stop trying to distract me." She giggled at his amorous mood.

"I can't help myself. Especially when you bend over like that." His lips turned up into his cheeky grin he only wore for the Inquisitor. He did, however, allow her to finish dressing as he continued putting his armour. "So what is first on the agenda?"

"I'm sentencing them. There's no way I'm keeping them at Skyhold longer than necessary. I'm not sure as to what I'm going to do but I'm going to make them pay." Melokia snarled as she yanked on her gloves. Even the thought of those Tevinter slavers filled her with anger.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Seeing as Josephine is recovering, I will stand in for her. And I would recommend having Templar guards for the prisoners and Dorian as translator. Just in case."

"That's the plan. I'm so glad to have you, ma'vehan. What would I do without your support?" Melokia took a hold of Cullen's hand and led the way to the staircase. The Commander placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before they started their descent towards the main keep. 

At the bottom of the stairs, the pair encountered Cole waiting patiently. In his hands were some biscuits. Melokia turned her nose up at his offering. The thought of food made her want to run back up to her basin in her room. The spirit let out a small sigh at her reluctance in taking them. 

"Swirling stomach. Up and down until it all comes out. Ginger is good. It will soothe. It will make the swirling stop and be calm. Please. Little cub will like it." Cole offered the biscuits again. This time, Melokia took them with a quiet "Thank you."

Cullen patted the boy on the back. Cole grinned happily at the action. 

"I helped and now you're both happy."

"You're very helpful Cole. Thank you so much. " Melokia hugged the boy close. Letting go, she asked him politely, "Can you please gather up our friends and ask them to met me in the throne room. I know they will want to be here for this."

"It's time to punish the bad men. The ones who hurt nice Josephine and who tried to hurt you and Little cub." Cole muttered allowed before disappearing from view. 

"He really cares for you." Cullen said as they opened the door to the throne room.

"Yes he does. And I for him. He has saved me countless times out in the field. I can never repay him for that." Melokia agreed as they walked towards her throne. "Can you please ready the prisoners for judgement. I don't want them in here before everyone else is present."

"Right away Inquisitor." Cullen slipped back into Commander mood as he turned on his heel and marched away.

Melokia nibbled on her biscuits as she waited. All too soon, her closest comrades and friends filed in. Varric, obviously, was first to arrive. Rarely leaving his fireplace and table he had set up shop at. The writer took a seat on the stairs leading up the throne, his quill and parchment in hand.

"How you feeling Sunshine?" The dwarf made small talk as they waited. He was burning to ask again about what Cole had said the night before but refrained.

"I'm alright. Ready to get this over and done with." Melokia answered as she munched on her treats.

"As is everyone else." Varric agreed. A stray thought ran through his mind that made him laugh out loud.

"What?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Just recalling everyone's 'armour' from last night. There would be no way I would be able to make that scene up. Bull had no eye patch and missing one boot. Cole was shirt and hat less. Blackwall had no pants or gloves. I was minus a shirt and my gold necklace. Cassandra only had a shirt and small clothes on. And then there was you, Cullen, Sera, Dorian and Onyvr. All in your small clothes. You had Cullen's mantle on at least. That would've been terrifying to anyone attacking." Varric let out a bark of laughter at the memory. 

"Yes it really was a sight, wasn't it. Might have to make it the official Inquisition uniform." Melokia joked. 

Before Varric could think of a good comeback to that, they were joined by Leliana, Dorian and Onyvr. Onyvr moved towards his sister and hugged her good morning. He spotted the biscuits in her hands and grinned knowingly. 

"A gift from Cole." She answered as she ate the last two biscuits.

"I have more in my pocket." Cole said as he appeared next to the Inquisitor and Onyvr. "Everyone is coming".

"Excellent. Thank you." Melokia straightened up in her seat as Cassandra, Blackwall and Sera walked into the hall. Behind them, Commander Cullen led in the prisoners. Templars circled the group as Iron Bull and his Chargers brought up the rear.

Her Inner Circle fell silent and positioned themselves around the room. The visiting nobles hissed their disgust at the shackled slavers. All of Skyhold's resident elves lined the walls. Rage and hate shined in their eyes. If it wasn't for the Inquisitor and her hand picked team, today could've been very different for them.

Coming to a stop at the base of the stairs, the Templar guards and Bull's Chargers held them in place. One of the troops had a hold of Lucas, the ringleader, trying to keep him upright. He appeared to be drunk and unsteady on his feet. The Inquisitor shot a look at Cullen but the man just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea why he was like that. Clearing his throat, Commander Cullen scaled the steps to stand next to Melokia's throne.

"Inquisitor, you know why these men stand before you today. These Tevinter slavers scaled our walls and attacked our hold. They murdered and injured our troops, our workers, our supporters and our Ambassador. All in order to earn some gold in Tevinter. To try and enslave our elven population for their country's own benefit. The grand prize who would've been you. Our Dalish leader."

Melokia raised her marked hand to halt Cullen's speech. The man ceased talking and stepped aside. Melokia continued to sit silently as she stared at the prisoners. The entire room held their breath, watching and waiting for a verdict. Bar Sera, who was standing just out of Cassandra eye sight and mooning said prisoners. The slavers said nothing in their defence. They knew what was going to become of them. Even in Minrathous, they had heard how harsh the Inquisitor could be when threatened.

Melokia held out her hand for another biscuit. The moment Cole came into view with her treat, Lucas lost it. Shocked gasps came from all over the room as the man throw off his guard and fell to his knees. Curling up into a ball on the floor, Lucas ranted and cried out. No one in the room needed a translator to hear the utter terror in his voice. Melokia raised her eyebrows at Dorian as she viewed the crying man gripping at his head.

"Oh my," Dorian began translating for the room. "It appears that Lucas here had a nightmare last night. And now he's begging and pleading. 'We're sorry. Please forgive us' Blah, blah, blah. Don't send him again. Anything but that. It hurt. It hurt so much. Well, well, how cryptic."

"Very cryptic indeed." Melokia echoed with a sideways glance at Cole. The spirit just shrugged and offered her another biscuit.

"Dorian, do you think Tevinter will miss these men? Will they continue contributing to the slave trade?" She asked him as she ate another ginger biscuit.

"Men go missing all the time in the slaver business. I heard there was a dragon not that far away from Tevinter. And they are might hungry animals." Dorian suggested. 

"Normally, I would give people a second chance. A chance to redeem themselves to the people they have wronged but not today. You attacked innocent people. People who will be affected by this cowardly attack for the rest of their lives. In punishment for your crimes against the Inquisition, its people and all you have enslave for your own personal gains, I sentence you all to execution by beheading. Except you Lucas. You will remain in our dungeons to enjoy your nightmares. Take them away." Melokia waved her hand, dismissing the condemned from her sight. Lucas was screaming in fear as he was dragged away to his new home. His accomplices off to their deaths.

"Very well Inquisitor. I will see to it all." Commander Cullen said as he left to oversee the executions.

As the throne room emptied, Melokia raised herself from her seat to stand with her Inner Circle.

"I think a visit to Josephine is in order" She said as she led them off to the Ambassador's bedside.

 

*****

 

The Ambassador's private room was filled to bursting once they had all crammed their way inside. Blackwall and Leliana claimed the seats next to Josephine's bedside. Sera sat on the window sill, doodling on a piece of parchment. Varric leant on the wall next to her with his own parchment and quill. Dorian stood with Onyvr as he checked on Josephine's injury. Cullen, having returned from seeing to the dirty work of the prisoners, had his arm around Melokia's waist as they stood at the end of the bed. Cole, like always, was right next to Melokia. Cassandra leaned against the door and Iron Bull hovered in a corner, trying to take up at least space as possible.

"Now, now. I'm fine. There is no need to fuss over me. There are more important things to attend to than myself." Josephine tired shooing everyone out but her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Nonsense Josie. Your wellbeing is of utmost importance. Who else is going to politically run this Inquisition if not you?" Leliana mocked her friend gently. "We just wanted to make sure you were recovering well."

"Exactly" The rest of the room agreed with her.

"well, everything looks good. You'll be up bossing people around by tomorrow. Now relax and spend some times with your friends. You, of all people, deserve a break." Onyvr announced as he finished his examination.

"Heck yeah!" Cheered Sera from her seat. "You're the best at bossing around those snobby nobles. Here, a get well picture." Sera had folded her parchment into a paper plane and launched it across the room. Leliana caught it and handed it to Josephine to unfold.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I will have to get it framed." Josephine showed the picture to the group. It depicted everyone laughing happily around her bed.

Sera blushed at the compliment before hiding her face in her hands muttering, "Piss. Quit looking at me."

Everyone laughed at the girl's embarrassment. However, Melokia's laughter was cut short as she felt her stomach heave.

"Need water. It's coming back. Need to move. Got to be quick." Cole said out loud as the Inquisitor turned, hand on mouth, seeking the bathroom. Spotting the door, she raced through the room, with Cullen hot on her heels. Making it in time, her colleagues heard her emptying her stomach in the next room.

"What's wrong?" Stuttered Cassandra in shock. "You don't think that knife that stabbed her was poisoned?"

"No it wasn't. She'll be fine. Just wait." Onyvr reassured the group. Varric and Bull snuck a knowing look at each other. This was definite confirmation of what they had both been thinking.

Cole, who had disappeared when Melokia made her mad dash across the room, reappeared with a glass of water and some more ginger biscuits. They waited anxiously for Melokia and Cullen to emerge from the bathroom. Once it had passed, the lovers turned to re-enter the room. Only to be met with curious and asking stares. Cullen's hand shot up to rub the back of his neck, feeling awkward and put on the spot. Melokia couldn't help the blush that found its way to her cheeks. Smiling at Cole, she relieved him of the glass of water and a biscuit.

"Are you sure these work Cole?" Melokia asked as she took a sip of water.

"Yes. I had to add a bit more ginger. It'll get better once the blood is washed away. Little Cub doesn't like the smell." Cole said gently.

"I KNEW I heard Cole say Cub last night!" Varric exclaimed.

"What is he talking about?" Questioned Blackwall from his seat.

Melokia grinned up at Cullen, "You can tell them, ma'vehan".

The Commander gulped nervously before announcing to their friends,

"The Inquisitor and I are going to have a baby."

The squeals of excitement from Leliana and Josephine almost deafened everyone. "That's fantastic. I'm so happy for the both of you. This is amazing!" Their words ran over each other in delight.

Dorian and Onyvr grinned when Bull damn near sent Cullen through the wall with his enthusiastic slap of congratulations on his back.

"Quizzy is going to get fat! Fat like a druffalo!" Sera chanted happily.

Varric was scribbling furiously, trying to get everyone's reactions down on paper. The book that he 'wasn't' writing was getting better and better.

Even Cassandra dropped her tough girl act to go hug the Inquisitor and the Commander. Tears of joy were left unhidden by her for the expectant couple.

"Someone please bring me some parchment and quills. I need to start with the official notices of this joyous news." Josephine beamed happily from her bed. She couldn't wait.    


End file.
